falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whistlers Grove
Whistlers Grove is a fortified township built from a large mall on the outskirts of Boise. Once it was the most wealthy and powerful independent settlement in all of the southern outskirts, now it is the Idaho Brotherhood's economic center, the hub of commerce in their small empire. History Pre-War Before Boise was hit by the bombs and mutation unleashed into its heart, Whistlers Grove was little more than a very large, state of the art, shopping mall. All the hallmarks of Pre-War consumerism and materialism were encompassed in this five story, two football fields wide, super store. The Great War The bombs fell right at the malls rush hour, and thus nearly a thousand shoppers saw their world go up in flames. Many fled or died in the initial panic, and even more from the radiation. But a good portion of the population stayed, too shellshocked to leave or certain aid would come. Post War Slowly but surely the people of Whistlers Grove carved out a settlement, living off the vast stores of cheap food and water, and keeping the stores generator online by any means. Eventually, Whistlers Grove formed into a powerful settlement, with a well armed militia (thanks to the overstocked sporting section of the store) and fortified wall surrounding the settlement. Soon traders and caravans flocked to the settlement, trading wares for whatever odds and ends the townspeople came up with. Steel and Blood For over a hundred years Whistlers Grove prospered, and became the most powerful and wealthy location within Boise's southern outskirts. But that all changed when the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel decided that Whistlers Grove would be an ideal addition to their rapidly growing empire. The resulting war dragged on for over a year before the Brotherhood, at the cost of its elder, crushed the defenders and conquered the settlement. A Brotherhood governor was appointed to rule, and the settlement's spirit was crushed as well. Current Times Though the people of Whistlers Grove live grudgingly under the Brotherhoods banner, they are still some of the most privileged and prosperous people in the Brotherhoods fiefdom. Caravans come to and fro daily and the Brotherhoods protection has kept the township free of dangerous creatures and raiders for years. Government Whistlers Grove is nominally ruled by a council of the most affluent and wealthy residents. The number of seats on the council varies from time to time, but it has never been over twelve since the settlements founding. These representatives are usually elected, though if one dies in office they are superceded by their next of kin. These individuals take care of the day to day issues of governing the township, and usually certain individuals are responsible for certain aspects of the towns infrastructure. For example, one member will handle commerce, while another will handle the towns (famously corrupt) justice system. The Brotherhood governor holds the real power in town, in full control of the town's militia and with a major say in finances as well. Military Similar to the Gordentown Militia, the Whistlers Grove Militia differs in that they generally have better kept gear and a larger force. It is also famously corrupt as a law enforcement agency, and anyone with enough caps can more or less get away with nearly any crime. The Brotherhood is aware of this, but considers it beneath itself to do anything about it, so long as the corruption doesn't affect their goal of rediscovering lost technology (illicit tech dealing is punishable by death). The governor is also loathe to deal with this corruption within the militia, as he is usually busy wrangling the town council or defending the settlement from mutants and raider. Culture Considered much more "Middle Class" to the working class people of Gordentown and other small settlements, the people of Whistlers Grove enjoy many more benefits and lead more white collar lifestyles than the rest of the Brotherhoods subjects. Most of the peoples values revolve around living comfortably and supporting a family, which is easy to do with enough business smarts and tenacity. Though Whistlers Grove youth sometimes set up their own little caravans and set out for adventure, most of the population has little reason or want to leave the fortified walls of their colossal settlement. The lower class of the settlement live in the shanty town that has sprung up in the vast parking lot that surrounds the mall, while the upper and middle class live within the mall itself. Economy Most of Whistlers Grove's economy centers around the constant flow of trade caravans, who buy the wares the various traders within the town offer. From odds and ends to weapons fit for any self respecting mercenary, Whistlers Grove is sure to meet one need or another. There are even several establishments set up in the shanty town within the Groves parking lot that offer drinks and soft company to weary caravaners. The rest of the population tends to take up banking, or book keeping for the caravans who are based out of the settlement. This white collar economy has made Whistlers Grove the most wealthy and cultured area in all of the southern outskirts, and the crown economic jewel of the Brotherhoods fiefdom. Category:Communities Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Idaho